Sturmgewehr
|game4 =FO3TP |articles4 =Infiltrator Perforierer |game5 =FNV |articles5 =Sturmkarabiner |game6 =FOT |articles6 =AK47 M16A1 FN FAL XL70E3 Ruger AC556F Steyr |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Sturmgewehr |game8 =VB |articles8 =5mm Sturmgewehr 7.62mm Sturmgewehr |game9 =FOOL |articles9 =AKA-47 }} Ein Sturmgewehr ist ein selektives Feuergewehr, das eine Zwischenkassette und ein abnehmbares Magazin verwendet. Sturmgewehre sind die Standardinfanterie-Waffen in den meisten modernen Armeen. Sturmgewehre werden zwischen leichten Maschinengewehren kategorisiert, die mehr für das anhaltende automatische Feuer in einer leichten Unterstützungsrolle bestimmt sind, und die Maschinenpistolen, die ein Pistolenmagazin statt ein Gewehrmagazin vorweisen. Modelle AK-112 Sturmgewehr Das AK-112 Sturmgewehr ist ein militärische Sturmgewehr sowjetischen Ursprungs und wurde im frühen 21. Jahrhundert eingesetzt. Entwickelt für 5mm Munition, benutzt es ein Magazin mit einer Kapazität von 24 Schuss. Das AK-112 war eventuell bereits betagt und sollte vor den Ausbruch des großen Krieges ersetzt werden. AK-112 Sturmgewehr mit erweiterten Magazin Ein AK-112 Sturmgewehr mit einem erweiterten, 100-Schuss Magazin militärischer Größe, modifiziert von einer qualifizierten Werkstatt mit den richtigen werkzeugen. FN FAL The FN FAL, surnamed "the right arm of the Free World", is a self-loading, selective fire battle rifle with wooden furniture created in 1947 by the FN Herstal. It operates by means of a gas-operated action. The gas system is driven by a short-stroke, spring-loaded piston housed above the barrel, and the locking mechanism is what is known as a tilting breechblock. It uses 7.62mm ammunition with a 20-round magazine. During the Cold War, it was adopted by many NATO countries and it has been more widely used by armed forces than any other rifle in history. It's a reliable assault weapon for any terrain or tactical situation. FN FAL HPFA The FN FAL HPFA (High Power Full Automatic) is a special version of the FN FAL, with better firepower and an extremely rapid rate of fire. It has the same appearance as the standard FN FAL. FN FAL Nachtsicht The FN FAL with a night sight for greater dark area accuracy and with the shoulder of metal removed for better visibility, modified by a qualified repairer with proper tools. H&K G11 The H&K G11 is an assault rifle developed during the late 1960s by Heckler & Koch. It has revolutionized assault weapon design and fires 4.7mm caseless, a cartridge consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside. The loading and feed mechanism is physically very complicated but exceptionally fast and reliable. Rounds are fed into the weapon from a magazine that lies above and parallel with the barrel. The rounds are oriented vertically (at 90 degrees to the bore) and are fed downwards into the rotary chamber so that they can be rotated 90 degrees for firing. Because the H&K G11 uses caseless ammunition, there are no extraction and ejection steps. The resultant weight and space savings allow the H&K G11 to have a very high magazine of 50-round capacity. H&K G11E The H&K G11E is a new version of the standard H&K G11, equipped with a low-light scope, an extended barrel and an electronic regulator on the left side. It also has a better firepower and rate of fire. XL70E3 The XL70E3 was an experimental assault rifle developed in the late 21st century just before the Great War. It is equipped with a scope, fires 5mm ammunition and utilizes a 20-round magazine. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the XL70E3 is almost indestructible. It is light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of tools. R91-Sturmgewehr The R Series of combat assault rifles was used reliably following the discontinuation of the M Series in the early 21st century. The R series, produced by civilian manufacturer Stent Security Solutions, was made in many models and variations. The variation most common to Washington, D.C., was the R91 full-auto urban assault rifle. The R91 assault rifle was issued in the United States Armed Forces during the urban pacification operations and combat. Since the National Guard had been fully deployed around the DC area during the time of the Great War, the R91 is readily available for those willing to search around this area. Although nearly two centuries of scavenging has reduced the numbers of working units, the R91 remains a favorite of slavers, raiders, and mercenaries in the Capital Wasteland. * For the unique R91 assault rifle found in Fallout 3 cut content, see: Wanda. Typ 93 Chinesisches Sturmgewehr The Type 93 Chinese assault rifleTexture, left side denotes T-93 was designed and manufactured by a Chinese industrial conglomerate for the People's Liberation Army during the Resource Wars, for the purpose of equipping the Chinese infiltrators and American fifth-columnists. To this end, it was chambered for the abundant 5.56mm round and utilizes a 24-round magazine. Thousands of these weapons were smuggled into the US for use by Chinese operatives and sympathizers on the East Coast, and many remain functional even two hundred years after the Great War. These rifles are also proven to be ready for manufacturing in post-War conditions. Xuanlong-Sturmgewehr The Xuanlong assault rifle is a unique improved Type 93 Chinese assault rifle, with better firepower and utilizes a 36-round magazine. It was in possession of Prime in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. It has the same appearance as the standard Type 93 Chinese assault rifle. Infiltrator The Infiltrator is a silenced and scoped assault rifle. Its appearance consists of a black paint finish, a scope, and is basically a shortened and stock-less variant of the R91 assault rifle that was standard-issue in the United States Armed Forces at the time of the Great War. Based on its name, it was probably created to be used for special operations groups. The Infiltrator fires 5.56mm round and utilizes a 24-round magazine. Despite its scope, the Infiltrator still suffers from the typical inaccuracy of assault rifles at long-range combat, limiting its suitability only for short and middle-range combat. It is one of the favorite weapons of the Pitt raiders in The Pitt and in 2281, Mick is known for having one in his collection of his secret arsenal in Freeside. Perforierer The Perforator is a unique improved Infiltrator, keeping the 24-round magazine but offering better firepower and greater accuracy over longer distances at the cost of a lower rate of fire. It was in possession of Everett in The Pitt in 2277. It has the same appearance as the standard Infiltrator. Sturmkarabiner This assault carbine is a compact automatic rifle with a high rate of fire and a comparatively low spread. It sports a very compact size, fires 5mm round and utilizes a 24-round magazine. It is very accurate for an automatic weapon and highly effective against medium or heavily armored targets. Sturmkarabiner GRA This weapon is an unnamed assault carbine specially constructed by the Gun Runners to accept weapon modifications. It has the same appearance as the standard unnamed assault carbine. AK-47 The AK-47 is a selective-fire, gas-operated assault rifle developed in 1944 by Izhmash. It fires 7.62mm and utilizes a 24-round magazine. The main advantages of the AK-47 is its simple design, fairly compact size, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to clean and maintain. The large gas piston and tapered cartridge case design allow the gun to endure large amounts of foreign matter and fouling without failing to cycle. The bore and chamber, as well as the gas piston and the interior of the gas cylinder, are chromium-plated, dramatically increasing the life of these parts by resisting corrosion and wear. As each bullet travels through the barrel, a portion of the gases expanding behind it is diverted into the gas tube above the barrel, where it impacts the gas piston. The piston, in turn, is driven backward, pushing the bolt carrier, which causes the bolt to move backwards, ejecting the spent round, and chambering a new round when the recoil spring pushes it back. Its reliability, ruggedness and accuracy have earned it the reputation of being the best assault rifle ever made. M-14 The M-14 is a selective-fire, gas-operated automatic rifle created in 1954 by Springfield Armory. It fires .303 and utilizes a 20-round magazine. The gas system features an automatic gas cutoff feature, which limits the amount of gases used to operate the weapon. The rotating bolt has a roller instead of the simple lug, which connects the bolt to the operating rod. The M-14 succeeded the M1 Garand as the standard US Army rifle from 1959 to 1970, until replaced by the M16A1. It is a reliable weapon offering high lethality, long range and good penetration. M16A1 The M16A1 is an assault rifle developed in 1967 by Colt. The intention was to create an innovative firearm design that incorporated many of the new materials being used in aerospace design. The M16A1 is composed of durable aluminum alloy and hearty plastic, fires 5.56mm with a 24-round magazine. The M16A1 also has distinctive sights, consisting of a simple round screw-in front sight post. Through the years, it remained a very reliable assault rifle and was the standard rifle used by the US Army from 1970 and during the middle part of the 20th century, succeeding the M-14. Ruger AC556F The Ruger AC556F, created in the 1970s by Ruger, is a development of the Ruger Mini-14, an old assault rifle originally used only by police forces. The Ruger AC556F replaced it and was marketed for military and law enforcement use. It has a reflex scope, fires 5.56mm with a 20-round magazine. As a heavy-duty automatic weapon, the Ruger AC556F was designed to for rough handling in the militaristic environments of combat zones or in pulling security duties. Steyr AUG The Steyr AUG is a bullpup assault rifle created in 1977 by Steyr Mannlicher. It's a selective fire weapon with a conventional gas piston operated action that fires from a closed bolt. It uses 5.56mm with a 40-round magazine. Designed as a rifle that could be quickly adapted to a wide variety of roles, the Steyr AUG is a modular configuration rifle that employs a high level of polymer and advanced alloy components, consisting of six main assemblies: the barrel, receiver with integrated telescopic sight, bolt and carrier, trigger mechanism, stock and magazine. Vault-Tec Sturmgewehr A post-War scoped assault rifle designed by Vault-Tec in the Secret Vault. The Vault-Tec assault rifle fires 9mm, has a vertical foregrip, a good rate of fire and fires bullets with great accuracy. Erwähnter und geschnittener Inhalt M199 Sturmgewehr Perhaps the most well-recognized weapon in the pre-War U.S. Military arsenal, the M199 earned its nickname "The Backtalker" from the unusual report the firing mechanism makes as it ejects a spent shell. Firing standard 5.56mm rounds, the M199 was the official infantry weapon of the U.S. Army. AKA-47 Dependable, reliable, and trusty! You can always count on your AKA-47. It never lets you down and always keeps firing, regardless of conditions.The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 4#Crazy Ivan's New and Used Guns Unbenanntes 5mm Sturmgewehr Unbenanntes 7.62mm Sturmgewehr An assault rifle that could be obtained and used by the Prisoner is also present in Van Buren tech demo.From the Van Buren tech demo Referenzen en:Assault rifle ru:Штурмовая винтовка Kategorie:Waffen